1. Field
This disclosure relates in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck having a plastic sleeve with a metal insert.
2. Description of Related Art
Tool chucks may be tightened or loosed by hand or actuation of the driver motor. Such chucks are known to include a ratchet feature and a lock feature. The ratchet feature allows rotation of a nut in a tightening direction, and prevents rotation of the nut in a loosening direction to prevent the chuck jaws from inadvertently releasing the accessory shank during use (e.g., during heavy vibration in high clutch settings or hammer drilling).
The lock feature functions to retain the sleeve in a first position relative to the nut so that the ratchet feature is inactive, thereby allowing the chuck to be tightened or loosened. The lock feature can also retain the sleeve in a second position relative to the nut so that the ratchet feature is active, thereby allowing the chuck to be tightened, but not loosened.
Although conventional chuck designs are generally thought to be acceptable, they are not without shortcomings. For example, the lock feature is provided by a metal component in the chuck interacting with the sleeve, which is typically fabricated from a plastic material. During this interaction, the metal component may slide across features provided in the plastic sleeve. This sliding action may cause the plastic sleeve to wear to the point that the lock feature may no longer retain the sleeve in the desired position.